


Make Me

by cupidmark



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, Boyfriends, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Top Lucas, blowjob, fashion designer mark, lumark, model lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidmark/pseuds/cupidmark
Summary: Having spent time away from his boyfriend, Lucas was already riled up. Having Mark constantly question his harmless friendship with a fellow model Yuqi, Lucas gets pushed to the edge. Mark saying “make me” during an argument only ends up in Lucas shutting Mark up the proper way.





	Make Me

"Mark, baby, it's not like that.." Lucas croaked, as he massaged his temples. The headache was beginning to cause a throbbing pain.

Mark continued to shout and throw a tantrum, like he had been doing for the past few months. Completely out of his character. 

Lucas, being the model he is, had been assigned with more work load than usual due to his rising popularity. He had been spending less time with Mark than usual, given both their lifestyles. 

But Mark's problem didn't rise there. 

Never. 

In fact, the model career of Lucas is what made Mark meet him in the first place.

Being one of the top fashion designers at such a young age, Mark Lee had always been down-to-earth and calm. 

He met Lucas, the handsome rookie runaway model who took away everyone's breath with a simple gaze, at one of the fashion shows he attended at Hong Kong. 

However, much to even Mark's surprise it was Lucas who approached Mark first. 

The model had claimed that he had been a fan of Mark's works for years and the two eventually bonded, dated and have been practically living together for three years. 

They still managed to make time for each other despite their hectic schedules and on the days they usually met, it often ended up in rather a whole lot of physical affection. 

But, Mark had been insecure and feeling kind of jealous lately. Which is not like him. Usually, he's extremely understanding and patient. One of the qualities that attracted Lucas to Mark.

Lucas' bonding with a particular model named Yuqi had been bugging Mark in more ways than it should have. Despite him trying to keep his insecurities and feeling of jealousy inside him, one day Mark exploded.

As if heavens had decided to take revenge on Lucas, the people of the industry loved the pairing of Lucas and Yuqi so much that most of the adverts and runways always required Lucas to be with Yuqi. 

Even more than the time he spent with his boyfriend Mark. Not helping the situation at all. 

At first, Mark didn't take the bonding between Lucas and Yuqi a big deal at all. It was such a normal thing amongst models.

But certain medias and celebrity gossip magazines had only made Mark suspicious of his boyfriend grow more and more by the days.

Lucas, being busily booked, wasn't able to meet Mark during those times and it only worsened Mark's fears of Lucas leaving him. 

His fears slowly became jealousy and so every time they met they only ended up arguing.

Today was one of those days and Lucas thinks that's he's had enough. 

"I know you don't love me as much as you used to anymore. All you care about is that—" Mark was cut out from the middle of his rambling by a loud thud in the table.

Lucas looked angry. Furious even.

Mark gulped, fearing what could come next. In all the years of dating him, Lucas had never once lost his cool before. 

Mark's lips trembled, tears threatening to poke out of his puffy, red eyes.

"I said it's not like that, Mark." Lucas got up from the chair he was sitting and walked over to where his boyfriend was standing.

Naturally, Mark backed away. As if a predator was walking towards him to hunt. 

But Mark won't budge. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't dare hurt him. 

Mark was way too angry at Lucas and Yuqi for him to even worry about being hurt at this point. 

"You always give me that lame excuse, Yukhei. Do you even love me?" Mark questioned, his words poised with venom, knowing exactly how hurtful it would be to his boyfriend. 

Lucas' breath hitched as he clenched his jaw, taking yet another step towards Mark.

"Mark Lee, if you don't fucking shut up right now—"

"Make me." Mark stated in a nonchalant manner, despite being backed up completely against the wall.

His actions differed drastically from his words. 

Under any situation, Mark never let his pride get hurt and Lucas was so going to destroy his tiny boyfriend's pride at all costs. 

"Oh you're so gonna regret saying those words." 

That's all Lucas said in a dead tone, before crashing his lips against his boyfriend's. 

Mark, being starved of even touching his boyfriend for months, immediately moaned into the kiss.

His small hands found their way to his favourite place - in between Lucas' silky locks. 

Lucas groaned as Mark pulled onto his hair tightly. The roughness he displayed despite possessing such a tiny body in comparison to Lucas' giant one only turned on Lucas more.

The both of them fought for dominance, their tongues dancing to an unknown rhythm yet somehow in sync. 

Mark's hot breath fanned against Lucas' exposed neck, as the shorter male invested his time in biting the latter's bottom lips with more force than necessary. 

Mark won't stop biting his model boyfriend's plushy lips until he tasted blood. Once he tasted the faint metallic taste, he smiled against Lucas' plump lips in victory.

The two finally pulled away, panting for air. They had been kissing non stop, not even bothered by the lack of oxygen. 

Lucas looked at his boyfriend and drank in the sight in front of him. 

Soft brown hair - completely messy. Eyes - red and glossy. Cheeks - decorated with pretty, red patches. And his lips painted with faint blood. 

He groaned at the sight. 

"I still fucking hate you." He spat as he ripped opened Mark's flannel shirt with ease, exposing Mark's smooth, soft skin.

Mark huffed and rolled his eyes, but immediately got on his knees as if on command.

He pulled down Lucas' tight black jeans, which Lucas helped him out with eagerly, freeing his erect. 

Mark was left to face his boyfriend's painfully hard cock. Mark knew that Lucas would be dying to fuck his face more than anything else. 

Yet, Mark wanted to have a little fun with him. Lucas had been torturing him in emotional ways so Mark had decided to torture Lucas for now.

He slowly licked the large bulge from base to tip, all while maintaining eye contact with Lucas.

Lucas swore under his breath. Hands immediately coming to caress his small boyfriend's soft hair.

Mark smiled sweetly, reaching up to lick the tip of the head tasting the precum that had already leaked.

"Mhm, you taste so good. You taste like desperation." Mark giggled before tracing the veins of Lucas's cock with his index finger.

Lucas bit his already bleeding lip, cursing loudly. 

"Mark! Fuck! Just let me fuck your face. Please. Stop teasing me for the love of god." Lucas was practically begging at this point. 

Mark smirked, his pride swelling.

"Tsk tsk. Wow you really are desperate for me. Didn't Yuqi give you—"

That was all the words Mark managed to get out of his mouth before Lucas shoved his cock forcefully into Mark's tiny mouth. 

Mark moaned around his dick, as Lucas intertwined his massive fingers against Mark's scalp pushing his cock as deep as he can.

Mark gagged around his boyfriend, his throat closing on the cock which only made Lucas to moan back in pleasure. 

"Take that you fucking slut. You told me to shut you up and I will. I dare you to speak a word now." Lucas managed to spill between each thrusts.

Mark only moaned back pathetically as a weak attempt of reply. 

Lucas continued to thrust his dick inside Mark's warm hole. He really had missed this. He really had missed the warmth of his boyfriend as all they did was fight for the past few months.

But before anything else, he wanted to teach Mark a lesson and shut that pretty little mouth of his. 

So he did that exactly.

Mark slowly reached under his sweatpants to free his hard cock and started lazily stroking it as he let Lucas use his mouth. 

Lucas felt the warmth coil around his tummy. 

"Baby, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum." Lucas warned Mark, his breathing becoming ragged. 

Mark moaned back as somewhat a consent, the hand on his own cock speeding up.

Mark came before Lucas, his cum spilling over his own knuckles and the vibration of Mark's moans around his cock made Lucas spill all his hot load into Mark's throat.

"Swallow, baby." Lucas managed to croak out as he came down from his high.

Mark being the obedient baby boy he is, despite all the act he puts up, swallowed every last drop of Lucas' cum. 

Lucas then took his cock out of his boyfriend's mouth. The 'pop' sound it made was sexy enough to make them both hard again. 

He stood Mark up. It's only then he noticed that his boyfriend had cum too. 

He saw the wet strains of cum on Mark's fingers and without a second thought, brought Mark's tiny fingers to his mouth and wiped him clean.

Mark groaned at the sight. 

"Do you wanna taste your self, baby?" Lucas asked and Mark nodded dumbly. 

Lucas then captured Mark's jaw and kissed him. This time it was much sweeter and less violent than the one they had shared prior.

Mark tasted the faint blood and his own cum, moaning into the kiss as Lucas' tongue explored his wet cavern. 

After breaking their kiss, Lucas bent down slightly to attach their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry, Yukhei." Mark was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry for being an insecure, jealous asshole. I promise to never bring this topic again." Mark's voice broke. 

Lucas separated themselves to look at his baby boy. Tears pricked from Mark's eyes and ran over his smooth cheeks. 

Lucas felt his heart melting at the sight of the love of his life crying. Eyes and cheeks flushed red. 

He immediately hugged Mark tightly, tracing aimless patterns on the smaller's spine.

"No baby! You don't have to be sorry. This is what relationship is all about. We fight, we make up. It just lets us to be closer." Lucas comforted him softly.

Mark drenched his tall boyfriend's fabric with tears. Lucas kissed the crown of Mark's head, shushing him. 

They stayed like that, without exchanging any words but breaths. 

"I love you." Mark whispered after a few minutes of being in his boyfriend's arms.

Lucas' heart swelled with happiness. This was the first time Mark had ever confessed to loving him.

"You really mean that?" Lucas asked, eyes shining brightly and smile beaming. Mark nodded, returning the smile.

"Oh my god! I love you too, baby boy. I love you so so much." Lucas kissed all over Mark's face, making the younger to giggle adorably. 

"Now, give me another kiss, my lover." The model whispered before leaning in for yet another kiss.


End file.
